Darkling
by Xeelia
Summary: Dawn is sick of being alone. Angelus wants to punish the Slayer. Dark. Character Deaths. Happens around season sixish. Dawn is seventeen. One shot. Might write a sequel but depends on reader opinion! Please leave reviews if you want a sequel!


Dawn laid in her bed but couldn't sleep

**I do not own any of the characters!! OK this is AU. Dawn is seventeen. This happens kind of season sixish. Very dark. Character deaths. **

Dawn laid in her bed but couldn't sleep. She knew. She knew Buffy was having sex with Spike, and she hated her sister for it. Not for the sex so much but for the beatings Spike received because of it. Her sister saw Spike as nothing more than a toy, to be used and abused. That really pissed her off.

Suddenly she heard her window opening. She sat up confised. "S-spike?" She asked.

"No Princess not Spike, he is busy fucking your sister." Angel's voice whispered to her.

"Angel? Why are you…OH! You lost your soul! Great, she gets laid I get killed, real fair world we fucking live in."

"Who said anything about killing you precious?" Angelus' voice was calming.

"Well you hate my sister and well me dying? That would crush her. I kind of thought that is how your mind worked." Dawn's voice had a bit of fear in it but mostly sounded simply resigned to her fate. Angelus chuckled.

"How would you like to get back at your sister Darkling?" Angelus knew people and he knew damn well that this "innocent" girl was far from it, she was tainted. She had a dark streak that, with the right encouragement, could become even darker.

"How?" She asked.

"Well no one knows yet about the lack of a soul, SoulBoy's crew won't have figured it out for at least another three weeks or so, you could help me drive you sister mad, get her away from Spike, that is who you want isn't it? You call his name in your sleep."

"My sister is already mad. Being brought back from the grave seems to do that with people. Besides, Spike doesn't even realize I exist any more." Dawn was pouting now and Angelus decided then and there.

"Look Princess, Spike was a very naughty boy helping the Slayer stop me before, though admittedly bring hell on earth wasn't the best plan I ever had. BUT he needs a lesson and one thing I know it is Spike's ability to be jealous. Spike will come around. Now how about we have some fun?"

"OK" Dawn answered.

"Get dressed and climb down."

Dawn knew she was dancing with fire but, well there was no one else who seemed to notice her and hell if she was nice to Angelus maybe he wouldn't be quite so cruel when he killed her.

"I am not planning on killing you Princess, not for a long time anyway." Angelus told her as he caught her jump to the ground.

"You know you should really get rid of Willow, she will ensoul you if she find out. Besides the bitch tried to kill me!" Dawn told him once she was on the ground.

"Well where is she then Darkling?"

"At Giles' place, he is going to take her to England tomorrow for magic detox. We could go over there, tell Giles I was sneaking out and he will let us in." Dawn said nonchalantly.

"Smart girl!" Angelus grinned.

Knock, knock, knock.

"Wha….?" Giles was surprised to see not only Dawn but Angel at his door.

After a few minutes of talking Giles lea them in. "I can't believe Buffy left you alone Dawn, what is she thinking?"

"That her libido is more important?" Dawn said sarcastically. Angelus had to stop himself from laughing, she really was a lot more like Spike than he realized.

"Would you like some tea dear?" asked Giles turning to the kitchen. But he never made it. Instantly Angelus snapped his neck.

He looked at Dawn. He had expected some sadness or something but what he saw made him hard in all the right spots. She just sat there crewing her gum with a slight smile on her face. "You should hurry before Willow comes out and figures this out, she is strong and really could just kill you."

"Yes, m'lady." Angelus smirked and dashed to the bed of the sleeping witch. Dawn stood in the doorway behind him. "Want to watch Princess?"

"Yess" She cooed. Angelus knew she hated the witch for abandoning her and for injuring her and he knew that he was going to have his way with he later.

Angelus quickly tied the witches hands to the bed. Once they were secure his didn't bother to wake her up, he just bit.

Willow woke with a start. Pain seared down her neck. She knew what was happening and a small part of her was glad, but most of her was scared. The last thing she saw before oblivion was Dawn in the doorway smiling.

Buffy walked into Dawn's room trembling. She knew Dawn would be upset that Giles and Willow were dead. No matter what animosity there was towards Willow she had been a friend.

"Dawnie, honey wake up."

Dawn was too tired to respond. Angelus had kept her out until late, just before Buffy came home actually. After a few more shakes though she sat up blurry eyed. "What is it Buffy?" She asked.

"Honey something happened last night." Buffy was so dreading telling her this.

"Is Spike hurt?" Dawn's eyes were huge and on the verge of tears.

"S-s-spike? Um, no, Spike is fine. It's Willow, and Giles, they are dead." Buffy was shaking and confused. Why was Dawn worried about Spike? Spike was nothing more than a thing.

Dawn didn't burst into tears like Buffy had expected, she just looked sad and a few tears dropped from her sapphire eyes. "What happened?'

"Well we aren't sure. It looks like Angelus and we can't get ahold of anyone at AI so I don't know." Buffy was scared, it was obvious. She knew it had to be Angelus, hell that was the point of killing not only Willow but Giles too.

Dawn heard her sister leave a few hours later. She knew her sister was going to Spike's crypt to beat him and fuck him. Pathetic. She also knew that Angelus had had a dark witch go talk to Spike last night after Buffy had left. Spike was now chipless.

As soon as darkness came so did Angelus.

"So Darkling, what shall we do tonight?" Angelus looked at her like a snack she thought. Slowly he crept up her bed until he was covering her body with his own. She could feel his hardness and sense his need. To both of their surprise she slid her milky white legs apart. "Hmmm You gonna give me what I want?" Angelus had never had a human woman quite like this one. She was so young and pure and corrupted and corruptible. He slid his hand between her tender thighs touching her. She was hot and wet and he had little patience now. He quickly undid his pants, not bothering with his shirt. He literally ripped her night gown and panties off. "This is going to hurt Darkling."

Dawn looked up at him with her big blue eyes. "I know, but pain makes me real doesn't it?"

Angelus couldn't help it, he grinned. "Yes Princess and more you embrace it the better you feel." He grabbed her hair pulling her head back with a yank. She moaned and tears dropped from her eyes but he could smell the arousal, she wanted this. So he obliged and without notice slammed himself deep within her.

Dawn screamed. It hurt, it hurt like hell, but oh it felt so good. To both their surprise she came, hard. She felt him ram faster as she came and she screamed again. Suddenly in her tight recesses she felt him twitch as he came, roaring.

"You are perfect Princess, or almost." He grinned. "go clean up we have some other business to take care of."

Dawn did as she was asked and in 20 minutes they were out of the house and on their way to Xander's. The same story seemed to work just ducky to get her into the house. She acted hysterical about Willow and Giles and then ran from the house with Anya and Xander in hot pursuit. It only took angelus a moment to drain Xander and Anya. Dawn watched in rapt awe.

"Now Princess, be a good girl and stay away from Spike, if he comes close to you he will smell me on you and the gig will be up. The Slayer might not kill you but he will, you understand?" Angelus asked once they were in her room again. Dawn nodded. "Now tomorrow night I will come and finish what I started, remember the plan Darkling or you will end up dead just like big sis."

"Spike!" Buffy screamed. He could hear the terror in her voice and ran out of the crypt to find her crumpled on the ground crying. It was just after sundown thankfully so he ran to her side.

"What is it pet?' He asked.

"Xander, Xander and Anya, they're dead, killed by a vampire, just outside their house." Buffy was crying.

"It has to be Angelus, ticking off your friends like, that is pure Angelus." He said as he patted her hair.

"I can't do this Spike! They rip me out of heaven now they are all dead because of me!" She sobbed.

Spike suddenly realized it was after dark and it was obvious that Angelus was around and Buffy had left Dawn alone. "Why weren't they with Dawn?"

"Huh? No one has watched Dawn other than me since before Willow went all nutty." She said.

"So you left your sister, the girl you died for, alone even after knowing that Angelus might be back?" Spike was shocked and a bit pissed. All of this time he had assumed one or more of the Scoobies had been with his Nibblet. She had been alone, more alone than any of them. Even the kids she went to school with ostracized her, now she was left to deal with the deaths of her friends alone? No, Buffy wouldn't do that, would she?

"Dawn is fine she is at the house. I needed to be away from her, I can't stand to look at her sometimes, sometimes I think I should have let her jump Spike. She is always getting into trouble, shop lifting, fights at school, I shouldn't have to take care of her, she isn't my daughter she is my sister!" Buffy was near hysterics. "Oh god! I didn't mean that! I love Dawnie, she is just too much sometimes. Oh god we never disinvited Angel! He can get into the house!"

With that they sped off towards the house, oblivious to the fact that Angelus had been no more than a few feet away taping their conversation with a mini recorder.

Buffy and Spike reached the house in moments only to find Dawn on the front lawn sketching under the porch light.

"Dawn don't be fucking stupid and get in the house!" Buffy yelled. Spike expected some sassy retort or sadness but what he saw chilled even his dark heart. Dawn merely looked up. Her eyes seemed dead. No love, no hate, nothing. Then the wind caught her scent and it wafted to him and he froze.

"Nibblet come here." He said.

"I can't, you will kill me." She replied with those dead eyes of hers looking right at him.

"He can't kill you Dawn, chipped, remember!" Buffy screamed.

"He doesn't have the chip any more, hasn't for a few days, since just after Willow and Giles bit it."

Dawn you haven't even seen Spike in weeks how would you even know." Buffy answered her sister coldly and Spike understood. Dawn had had no one, no one to love her, no one to take care of her, not since Buffy had come back.

"Because she was with me when I convinced the black witch to remove it." Angelus replied.

"WHAT?!" Buffy screamed. "How could you not tell me Dawn? Why didn't you tell me you know where Angelus was?"

Dawn's eyes looked up at her sister. "Why would I? He didn't kill my friends, I don't have any. I asked him one favor and he did it, free Spike from the chip. Spike may have abandoned me for your abuse and your sex but he had been good to me and so I thought I should repay the favor. Besides I knew it would piss you off."

"They were your friends too Dawnie!"

"No they weren't Slayer and if you had payed any attention to you sister this wouldn't have happened. She is a seventeen year old kid who needed someone, anyone, to pay attention and take care of her. None of your damn Scoobies did, did they? Here I thought she was having a blast with your fucking friends, but you left her alone. You actually made her perfect for Angelus!" Spike laughed but it was a laugh of disgust. "Do what you want with the slayer Angelus but the Nibblet is mine."

Dawn looked up at Spike with wonderment. "Why would you want a broken Key Spike?" She asked.

He could see the emotion filling her eyes. "Cause Bit, I told you before, you and me 'til the end of time. If I had known you were alone I would have come seen you."

"Very touching William but the girl is mine, took her last night while you were fucking my leftovers." Angelus grinned turning to Buffy who seemed to be in shock. "She was a much better lay than you were, screamed beautifully."

"Dawn, please, I love you, you have to stop this." Buffy said in a small voice.

"You want to see how much she loves you Darkling?" Angelus asked and played the recording of earlier. /_"Dawn is fine she is at the house. I needed to be away from her, I can't stand to look at her sometimes, sometimes I think I should have let her jump Spike. She is always getting into trouble, shop lifting, fights at school, I shouldn't have to take care of her, she isn't my daughter she is my sister!"_/

"To be honest I was surprised how much she hates you Princess, but it does explain why you helped me rid her of her friends." Angelus snickered.

"No! What does he mean helped? Dawn I was just upset, I didn't mean it!"

"Giles let us in because I acted all scared. We told him you had left me alone to fuck Spike. Angelus snapped his neck when he went to make me tea then he killed Willow in her bed. She looked so betrayed when she saw me in the hall, it was kind of funny since she had almost gotten me kill some many times. Xander and Anya were even easier. Of course they knew Angelus was around so I came over then ran out so they chased me. It was really simple. They were mean to Spike and they were mean to me, they deserved it." Dawn said all of this with a perfectly sweet voice and an angelic face that sent shivers down Buffy's spine. "It was for myself, not to hurt you Buffy, everything isn't about YOU!"

"Spike since you don't have the chip you can kill her right? I mean I can't kill my own sister." Buffy stammered over her words.

"I can sure, but I won't. Nibblet is right, she got her revenge fair and square. You are the one who caused this, besides the Bit is the only one of you lot that treated me as a friend and well, can't say I want to kill her. You on the other hand, killing you would be a blast."

"Good" giggled Dawn as she had up a crossbow and shot Angelus in the heart. As he crumbled to dust he saw Spike filleting the Slayer.

A few nights later in Spike's crypt he wept. Not for the Scoobies, not for Angelus or Buffy, but for Dawn, for knowing she had had to give herself to Angelus to make the plan work. "I hate that he had you first Nibblet, but I will have you until the end of time baby girl, I promise you that.

"I am all yours…Sire." Dawn purred as she wrapped herself around him. "Til the end of time."


End file.
